


Pride Is Not The Opposite Of Shame, But Its Source

by RyftWyrd



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bratty Reader, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Healthy Relationships, Matured characters, Other, Porn With Plot, Rating - Explicit, Sequel of To Ignite A Star Etc, Shapeshifter!Reader, Spoilers - duh, Updates whenever I feel like it, Xeno, based on Underfell AU, dom!papyrus, multiple POVs, negotiation, nonbinary reader, switch!Reader, the actual title is too long to tag lol, world building stolen straight from Star Trek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyftWyrd/pseuds/RyftWyrd
Summary: Two years since Undyne and Alphys's first child was born, you and Papyrus have been going steady but still haven't done the sex thing together. Alphys has been conniving ways to get you both in bed together, and then somehow get you both to actually do something while in bed. But between your goofiness and Papyrus's fear of being mocked, it just never happens.Well. Until something goes horribly wrong and leaves the two of you stranded on a moon with no way of knowing when you'll be rescued.This is a sort of sequel to"The Ryuk Chronicles"(I'm GypsumLilac, I just changed my username). You don't have to read it to enjoy the smut, but it would help to explain the context and characterizations.
Relationships: MK/OC, Papyrus/Reader, Sans & Papyrus & Reader, Undyne/Alphys, sans/asgore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Lay Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventures of The Starship Liltha (Draft I)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929106) by [GypsumLilac (RyftWyrd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyftWyrd/pseuds/GypsumLilac). 

> Hey, y'all!! This is written mainly because I'm upset at the lack of healthy depictions of BDSM in the Undertale fandom. If there is any, I can't find it, and I would love recommendations ;P But I'm trying to remedy this by writing my own. That means there will always be informed consent and negotiation, as well as proper aftercare. Reader is a novice in BDSM and Papyrus is a novice in vanilla sex, so they're both learning together and while they may mess up a few times, they'll always grow from their mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading :D if I'm doing something wrong, feel free to let me know, and praise doesn't hurt either ;p The characterization may seem odd at first but I assure you it makes sense in the context of the first fic in the series. These characters have had more than twenty years to mature and get therapy since the breaking of the Barrier. Not sure what to call this AU though, maybe Starfell? 
> 
> No actual smut in the first chapter ;P but no worries, this is just the setup.

The longboat crests over a wave, spraying you with illusory water as it crashes into the trough. Its jerky rolling motion keeps catching you offguard. You stumble again as you're climbing up to the poop deck--heh, Sans has fun with that term. Your foot slips and you nearly fall, except two bony arms catch you. "Nyeh heh heh, it seems you are falling for me yet again!!" Papyrus crows and carries you up the ladder as you grumble.

"Seriously, couldn't Alphys have chosen a _different_ scene to get us stuck in??" You're going to kill the crafty bitch for locking you inside this stupid holodeck game.

"I don't know, Ryuk, I'm rather enjoying this." He sets you on your feet and plants a skellie kiss on your scaly forehead.

"Of course _you_ are." You cross your arms grumpily, refusing to give into the warmth of your cheeks and the fluffiness curling in your soul. "Can't we go somewhere less cold, though??"

He pats your head. "I believe the captain's quarters are quite cozy, you can rest in there."

"With the captain?" You wheedle, nuzzling his sternum. He's decked out in pirate garb, one of the perks being that the jacket and flimsy shirt bare a great deal of his ribcage.

His cheekbones tinge with red. "N-no, I need to figure out what the mission is so Alphys will release us!!"

"I know what it is." You grumble. "She wants us to do the sex thing." Papyrus yelps and does a triple axle backflip into the ocean. "Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad!!" You cry, glaring down at him as he stands in the illusions of waves, offended by his constant rejections of the mere idea. Is there something wrong with your soul?? Are you really that disgusting to him??

Later on, after land has been reached and you've made a fire on the beach, Papyrus finally emerges from the waves, bashfully wringing his hands. He always wears gloves. You've never seen him without them. You glance at him briefly, then turn away to blatantly ignore him.

"What??" He demands, petulance in his tone. "We agreed, we're not ready for sex!!"

"That was two years ago!!" You spin to cry at him, breaking your resolve to shun him. "Two goddamned years, and you _still_ act like sex with me would be _horrible_!!" You can't quite keep the tearful tremor out of your voice.

He looks away, wringing his hands more and his bones start to rattle. "It- it's not you-" He claims weakly.

"I- I'm sorry." You mumble. "You don't have to want sex, and I'm fine without it, I just- I just thought since you wanted sex with Mettaton and Bracken when you were dating them- I thought you'd want it with me too."

"If you want to, we can-"

"_No_!!" You snap. "I don't want to _coerce_ you into it, I want you to _want_ it!!" You're being petulant too, but you can't bring yourself to care.

Papyrus sits heavily on a log on the other side of the fire. "I'm sorry." He says softly, showing actual vulnerability for once. "It's not your fault. It's just- I'm- _scared_."

You try to subtly wipe your tears away, and end up sniffling loudly. "Of- of what?" He still won't meet your eyes. "Rus, are you scared of me??"

"No!" He says quickly, then, "N-not exactly. Just- ever since Mettaton- I haven't been able to have sex. And I was- I was bad at it, Mettaton always told me how horrible I was, and he'd laugh at me when I tried to please him-" He trails off, shuffling his feet and scowling like he thinks you're going to mock him.

"Oh." You say. "Then fuck him. With a cactus. A long spiky cactus, with hornets in it." Papyrus stares at you with incredulous amusement. "Rus, I don't care how good you are. It's fine. I'm not that experienced either. B-but, uh, positive reinforcement as you practice could help you get better. I'm not going to laugh at you. With you, maybe, because we both might mess up. But I won't make fun of you." You've been through too much with him to ever mock him for being bad at something.

Papyrus leaps over the fire in one bound and tackles you in a hug. "You promise??" He cries.

"Yeah!" You kiss the tears from his sockets. "But please, talk to me! This could have been solved a long time ago if you just told me what you were afraid of!"

Papyrus makes a sort of bashful apologetic laugh. "I- I don't have vulcanoid sex parts." He says.

"Wow, really??" You say sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"SH-SHUT UP!!" He cries. "You have no idea how many people expect me to just be able to whip out a dick!! Several have asked me if I can make a magic cock!! And a few, _slightly_ more knowledgeable, have asked if I have a baculum, BUT STILL IT WAS A RUDE AND INTRUSIVE QUESTION AND THE ANSWER IS NO, I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!!"

"C'mon, don't underestimate me, I had sex with _Kyrie_, and she's a _slime_." You pat his shoulder. "I know this stuff."

"Why am I not surprised." Papyrus grumbles good-naturedly. "Alright, fine, you win! I will do the sex thing with you to free ourselves from this dastardly cage set by the nefarious doctor!! And then when we escape, we shall thrash her!!"

The flush of heat that floods your soul suddenly makes you nervous. "Uhhhh-"

"What?? You wanted to!!"

"I never said I wanted to _right now_!!" You yelp and hide your face in his scarf.

* * *

Alphys huffs as she watches her OTP through the cameras she set up in the holodeck. They're cuddling, but Papyrus hasn't even gotten to second base yet. All the two ever do is kiss and cuddle. She's tempted to give them more incentive. "Hey, Undyne!!" She calls to her wife.

"What, bitch??" Undyne shouts back from the kitchen, where she's feeding their toddler Ross.

"How'd we start banging??"

"You jumped me at midnight cause you were stalking me, and we fucked each other!!"

Alphys nods thoughtfully. Perhaps she should introduce an element of danger into the environment. Temptations to stray. "Hey, Undyne?"

"What??"

"Do you know any prostitutes who are good actors?"

"THE _FUCK_??"

Ryuk is the most susceptible to temptation and betrayal. So they're her target. Papyrus will go mad with jealousy and claim Ryuk as his own. Ah, she can see it now, playing in her mind, Ryuk wailing as they receive punishment for betraying their one true love and then moaning as they're fucked hard- Alphys bites her lip at the fantasy.

* * *

There's so much work to be done when Papyrus and Ryuk are finally released from the holodeck after Alphys gives up. Papyrus sets Sans and Ryuk to find a suitable punishment for the scientist, since he has duties to perform and there's no time for him to waste shouting. He avoids thinking about the conversation with Ryuk, although he's been getting better at opening up to them and being vulnerable, and they haven't betrayed his trust yet.

The next evening, Papyrus returns to his quarters. He passes Ryuk on the way and pats them on the head. They grin at him and wave. They're busy talking to some scantily clad Klingon. Papyrus hopes they manage to make more friends.

When they join him and Sans in his quarters for dinner, they tell him about Alphys's punishment. They and Sans stole her animes and mangas and hid them around the station.

Papyrus cackles, pleased. "That should teach her to think before messing with somebody else's business!!"

Ryuk laughs. "She hasn't learned her lesson yet, Rus."

"yeah, bro, alphys kinda hired a prostitute to tempt'em."

"Seriously??" Papyrus scowls, highly annoyed by Alphys's insistence on sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. "I should banish that bitch!" At Ryuk's horrified look, he amends, "Not forever, just for a week or two! Undyne can go with her."

"that- uh. that's a vacation, bro, and it ain't a punishment."

Papyrus cocks an eyeridge. "Really??"

"yeah, bro, people do that for fun. y'know, to relax?" Sans winks at Ryuk. "and it's something ya might want to consider doin' with the kiddo here."

"Not a kid!!" Ryuk cries futilely as they stuff their mouth with their fajita. Papyrus cuffs them, annoyed by their terrible table manners. "Sorry, Rus." They grin after swallowing.

"Perhaps you and Ryuk may take a _vacation_, but I have too much work to do!!" Papyrus doesn't miss the crafty gleam in Sans's sockets. "What??"

"nah, bro, i think i can hold down the fort here. ya need a break."

"B-but!!" Papyrus protests, then tries to find a good reason for shutting Sans's idea down. But he can tell already from the way Ryuk is grinning hopefully at him that this is another argument he isn't going to win. "But what about MK and Luon's baby??" He grasps at straws. "I need to be there to provide support!!"

"Luon ain't due for another month, bro." Sans says patiently. "ya only need to take two weeks off."

Papyrus splutters as Ryuk nods sagely in agreement. "Yeah, Rus, after all, we can't have you being a cactus-butt to the Federation ambassador when she comes." They betray themself with a slight smirk, then squeak indignantly as Papyrus bats them over the head.

"F-fine, but I decide where we go!" He relents.

"nope. i'll take care of that. i know you're planning to get in some diplomacy work, but i'm not gonna allow that, bro. yer gonna take a vacation and yer gonna enjoy yourself."

Papyrus glares at Sans and Ryuk, who both grin wickedly back. "You both are _shunned_." He decides and picks up his plate to eat elsewhere. Ryuk yelps and leaps up to grab his arm.

"No, Rus, please?" They beg.

"HHH." He groans, trying to push down the part of him that wants to hear them beg more.

"We know you're great and wonderful," They simper, and he knows they're trying to weaken him but it still works. "Couldn't you pretty please be magnanimous enough to grant yourself a two week vacation with your most beloved datemate?"

"_HHHHHHHH_!!!" Papyrus sighs loudly, scowling at a mote of dust on the ceiling. "ONE!!"

"Huh?"

"Y-you heard me!! One week, that's it!!" Papyrus cries. "But you're still shunned for a whole day!!"

Ryuk smooches him. He crosses his arms and refuses to dignify them with a response. "C'mon, Rus~" They whine, peppering his sternum with their soft mouth nuzzles. Sans makes gagging noises in the background. Papyrus stoically ignores both of the evil conspirators, ignores the fluttering in his soul at the thought of having Ryuk all to himself for a whole week.

* * *

You pack up for the vacation with excitement buzzing in your soul. Sans picked a small forest village on Bajor, and Papyrus isn't allowed to bring any work at all. You're sure he'll find some way to avoid relaxing, but you'll deal with that when it comes up.

The runabout you'll be using is a small Cardassian one. You stuff your luggage in and wait for Papyrus. He arrives a few minutes later with one suitcase and a briefcase. You give him a look. He responds with a glower and a snappish, "What??"

"Bitch," You say fondly, "You do realize we're going to be there for a week, right? Are you sure you have everything?"

"Everything necessary, yes!!" He replies and bumps his jaws on your forehead before stepping into the runabout. Follow him inside. He raises an eyeridge at your two suitcases. "Do you really need all that??"

"Yeah, dude, I've got- uh- all totally necessary stuff." You say, willing yourself to not blush. You fail. His raised eyridge moves higher. "Like underwear." You smirk.

He splutters. "I DON'T NEED TO KNOW, THANK YOU!!"

"Hey, you're my datemate, my bonefriend, my _partner_~, so you have no reason to be embarrassed." You tease him, rewarded by his entire skull flushing red.

"I- I'M N-NOT _EMBARRASSED_, I'M J-JUST-"

"Ashamed?" You offer.

"NYEEH!!" He cries and plops petulantly into the helmsman chair. "ARE WE GOING OR NOT??"

"Aye, Cap'n." You grin and sit down before the nav console. "Shall we?"

The runabout responds readily to the controls under his deft hands, flying smoothly out of the hangar and into space. He starts for Bajor. You sit back, watching the planet grow larger in the viewport.

But then the runabout spins and cloaks, and the familiar hum of the ship leaping into warp thrusts you back into your seat before you can protest. "Papyrus!!" You cry once the initial jolt of inertia not siphoned away by the dampener has ended. "Where the fuck are you going??"

He smirks at you. "Oh, anywhere but that boring place my brother had planned."

Sit back and pout at him. "Rus, you said you'd relax for a week." You whine.

"I will, but I'll do it my way!! After all, nobody can force the great and terrible Papyrus to go anywhere he doesn't want to, nyeh heh- eh??"

You finish punching in the coordinates and blep at him as the ship trembles and changes course. He hurries to attempt to correct the course, but you took the control away and set it to automatically follow the route you selected. "Oh, is that so??" You grin at him triumphantly.

"Give it back!!" He cries and storms over to your console. You struggle to block him from reaching the buttons. The wrestling match isn't much of a match since, despite Undyne's intensive training, you're still weaker.

_Crack-_ Your elbow slams onto the console as you slip from trying to restrain him. "Oops." You say and he backs away, scowling. The nav console now has a large crack through the screen.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" The runabout twists and whips wildly through space, sputtering in and out of warp as it struggles to understand where it's trying to go. The cloak flickers on and off. Papyrus shouts in horror as asteroids loom huge in the viewport, and he attempts to regain control of the ship to no avail."GET IN THE ESCAPE POD!!" He orders. You grab the luggage and throw it into the pod before grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the helm.

The pod zooms out of the runabout just before it slams into an asteroid and goes kaboom. You stare through the translucent metal at the white blaze of fire and shrapnel. "Shit." You groan. Papyrus ignores you, grumpily trying to mess with the pod's helm system.

There's a nearby moon, so that's where the escape pod limps. Papyrus lands it a bit rougher than necessary. Curled in the corner, you mumble, "Sorry."

He doesn't answer. He just activates the distress signal, then grabs his suitcase and briefcase and slams open the door as he stomps outside. Guilt twists at your soul. You grab your two suitcases and follow him.

This region of the moon is mostly covered in thick tall grass with a few trees and bushes sticking out here and there. You yelp in pain as the sharp grass slices at your legs. Papyrus strides through it without a sound. It takes a moment for you to harden your scales so the grass can't cut through you, and by that time he's already reached the nearest copse of trees and stands waiting with a merciless scowl on his skull.

He's gotten better about controlling his anger, really, he has. It's just- the way he deals with his rage _now_ is more painful than if he'd just snap at you and get it over with. _Now_ he ignores the source of his frustrations. And you hate being ignored. "Please, Papyrus," You beg when you approach him. "I don't care if you yell, please _talk_ to me."

His only response as you reach out is to bat your hand away and spin to storm into the copse. You mope as you follow him. He rips down some branches to start a fire and constructs a tent with blankets and his bone attacks. "FIND FOOD." He orders and you perk up slightly.

"Yes, sir." You dig through your suitcases and snatch your knife and deck of cards out, then leave the camp to hunt. You soon find a few snakes slithering through the grass, so you scale and gut them, cutting off the heads and tails.

A couple incantations later, you've found some plump scaly rabbit-like creatures and now stalk them in the form of a fox. Pounce and kill the first with a vicious twist, then chase down the second and snatch its leg in your teeth before it can get away. Kill it and then return to your other catch to skin them both.

When you return to the camp with five snakes and two rabbits, the fire is flickering hot in a cleared out area in the middle of the copse. Papyrus has erected two tents, you note with no small amount of disappointment. He's probably going to keep shunning you until a rescue ship arrives.

To your surprise and relief, though, he looks up and acknowledges you with a scowl when you approach him. "Good catch." He says tersely.

"Thanks." You mumble and hand the kills over for him to cook. The meat of the snakes, when roasted, tastes nutty and rich, while the rabbits are tough and slightly gamey. Papyrus ducks into his tent as soon as he's done eating. You remain watching the fire as it dies down slowly.

The chill hits suddenly and brutally like a wave as the sky goes dark. You shiver and huddle closer to the fire, but it quickly dies, its warmth sucked away by the frigid air. Hide in your tent but the cold seeps through your blankets mercilessly, frost forming on the cloth as you breathe puffs of ice. Turning into a fluffy bear-anthro helps a bit, but not by much since there's no source of heat.

You stagger out of your tent, dragging all your blankets with you, and sneak into Papyrus's tent. He mumbles sleepily as you dump the blankets on top of him and then crawl underneath to share warmth.

"The fuck are you doing, Ryuk??" He grumbles, opening one socket to glare at you as you snuggle in the improved setup.

"It's freezing." You complain. "Please?"

He huffs and turns his back to you. "Fine. But I'm still pissed."

"Love you, Papyrus." You whisper. "You're amazing."

He grumbles something incoherent in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... One note before the smut starts, I, uh, have absolutely zero experience with sex or BDSM. The only thing I'm going off of is research. By that, I don't mean porn, I mean actual research. And I'm grey-ace... so I have no way of knowing whether what I write is actually arousing or not. So feedback would be really great and helpful!! :D thanks for reading!!


	2. Take Away The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual masturbation. It's a learning curve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so this is my second time writing actual smut and my first time posting it... please let me know if I'm doing anything wrong, lol.

MK bites at his thumb as Luon paces in the foyer of their quarters. "How could they not show up?? The directions were incredibly simple!"

"dunno, but i want a search ordered for them." Sans says, obvious tension in his grin.

"Of course, immediately." Luon says.

"goddamn kids had _one_ task, and what do they do?? they fucking let themselves get lost." Sans mutters. "i never shoulda let either of them go."

MK makes a mental note to let Cuina know about kis missing friends.

####

Papyrus shivers despite the warmth of Ryuk beside him and the pile of blankets around him. He's tense with worry and anger. It could take as long as a month for the distress signal to be found. While food won't be an issue, he hasn't seen any signs of water nearby. And Sans won't be able to handle the station, much less the entire Intergalactic Alliance, for very long without him. There's also the matter of the Federation ambassador, who's due to visit in three weeks.

He's really not that angry with Ryuk, since their slip was an accident, and more furious with himself for not being more careful. Ryuk has a natural propensity to goof things up. Papyrus shouldn't have encouraged that by fighting with them over the controls. What makes matters worse is that he was stupid enough to cloak the ship before making his route adjustments, so Sans will have no clue as to where he went.

Ryuk's fluffy arms curl around his ribcage and pull him close to them as they breathe deeply, fast asleep. The tension drains from his bones and he pats their head. They squirm, nuzzling into his scarf. He wraps his arms around them and falls asleep with their warm body in his embrace. It'll all work out somehow, it always has.

He wakes up to a cold absence beside him and the sounds of a fire crackling outside. When he emerges from the tent, Ryuk has disappeared, probably stalking more animals for breakfast. He sits down by the fire and waits for them to return.

They come back with more snakes, avoiding his gaze. Papyrus takes the meat and spears it on thin bone attacks, then roasts it over the fire. Ryuk remains silent.

"This- this wasn't _entirely_ your fault. So I suppose I will forgive you." Papyrus relents stiffly.

They sit down next to Papyrus and cuddle under his arm. "Thanks, Rus." They mumble.

After eating, Papyrus sends Ryuk to find water. They return a couple hours later, just in time as a heat wave rolls in. Papyrus grumbles under the boiling sunlight and orders Ryuk to lead him to the river.

It's barely a river, more of a large stream than anything else. But it's deep enough to swim in. Ryuk brazenly drops their uniform and shoes, standing stark naked on the shore. Papyrus squawks, heat flooding his bones. "D-DON'T BE SO INDECENT!!!" He cries, but is unable to look away.

"C'mon, cactus-butt, we're dating and there's literally nobody else around." They say and jump into the water, splashing him. He stomps his foot several times in incoherent outrage.

"B-BUT-" He protests weakly, knowing full well that there really is no reason to be ashamed, yet he still is anyway. "NYEHHHH, F-FINE." He grumbles and strips his uniform off, his skull heating with mortification and fear as it falls to the ground.

Ryuk grins at him, no sign of mockery or disgust in their eyes. "That's more like it." They say encouragingly. "Now get in here!"

Papyrus's bones heat further, but he chalks it up to the hot sun, and reluctantly pulls off his gloves and boots. Then he drops into the water. It isn't deep, barely up to his chest. Ryuk swims around him and then pounces on him, dragging him under. He splutters furiously and scowls at them through the cloudy water. They blep back, their fluffy hair floating around their head- _beautiful_. Then he's trapped in their embrace and their lips are on his teeth.

He pulls them closer, the cold water unable to cancel out the burn in his soul. "You're hot, y'know that, Rus? You're really gorgeous." They hum, their words rippling through the thick stillness. Papyrus moans as they keep kissing him, the praise blazing through his ribs and pelvis. One hand finds their butt and squeezes, holding them steady in the water as he straddles them.

He nips their lip, then ducks lower to leave a string of nibbling kisses down their neck and collarbone. He doesn't stop when he reaches their squishy scale-covered chest, and they whine, their hips bucking into his pelvis.

Paranoid fear dunks his arousal into cold horror and he lets go, backing away and leaping up, the water dripping away from his skull and ribs as he emerges. Ryuk emerges as well, shaking their wet hair, which clings to their neck. They look immensely guilty, but not as guilty as Papyrus feels. "I- I DIDN'T MEAN-" He cries, unsure what he's saying. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!!"

"S-sorry, Papyrus." Ryuk mumbles, seeming disappointed and also kind of frustrated. Papyrus realizes he's frustrated too, but he isn't sure why. "I shouldn't have- I just- I thought you finally wanted me."

For some reason, hearing those words hurts his soul. "I- I THINK I DID?" He admits and the pain goes away, replaced by a throb of heat as they pin him with an intense hopeful gaze.

"Really?"

He wrings his hands. "Yes?"

"D-do you want to try again?" They offer warily.

Papyrus blushes but he forces himself to not run away this time. Ryuk hasn't laughed at him. They haven't made fun of him and they said- they think he's h-hot. "I- I think I do?" He say uncertainly.

"Would it be easier if I just helped you come this time?" They offer.

Papyrus's blush deepens, desire battling shame in his soul. "I- Okay." He agrees. Ryuk sidles closer and runs a hand along the side of his skull, pulling him down for more kisses.

"Any requests?" They purr against his jaws, their sultry voice sending a shiver down Papyrus's spine. He wants to tear their confidence to shreds, wants to hear them beg, wants to make them writhe beneath him.

His bones rattle softly. He doesn't know if they'd be willing to let him dom them. "Praise me." He says. This he can do. He can give orders, but he's not so good when it comes to trying to follow orders.

They grin wickedly and run one hand down his ribs, his bones burning in the wake of their touch. The other hand grips the crest of his pelvis, and then they trip him back into the water. "You're amazing, Papyrus," They hum against his skull as their hands explore his ribs and pelvis. He arches involuntarily with a shot of hot pleasure when their hand brushes his cocyx, and they smirk. "You like that, angel?" Oh, that's new- he likes it- their hand presses against his cocyx as his bones throb with heat and they hold him closer as his legs straddle their hips.

"Y-yes." He moans as their one hand firmly strokes his tailbone while their other flicks down his spine, teasing him with their electric touch. "Ryuk-" He gasps. Their tongue explores his jaws and they grip his spine with one hand while deftly stroking him. He bucks against their touch, eager and desperate for more.

Flowey never touched him in a sexual way. His vines were for bone-breaking and bondage only. Mettaton never cared about making Papyrus feel good. He only ever wanted Papyrus to please him. Ryuk _wants_ Papyrus to feel good- they want him, all of him, and they keep telling him with murmured praises and encouragements. His soul glows with violent desire, but he frantically suppresses it.

Papyrus shudders as the wave of heat suddenly breaks and makes his pelvis jerk and his soul stutter. Ryuk keeps a grip on him and brings him down with firm strokes. Exhausted, he lets out a deep huff, and they let go of his spine to wrap their arms around him in a cuddle. "That feel good?" They ask softly.

He nods and caresses their chest, absently squeezing his fingers into the lumps of squishy flesh. They squeak and duck their head into his scarf. He smirks, and the weird exhaustion is already leaving him. "Yes, thank you." He hums and twists a pinch of scaly breast gently to make them squeak again.

"You came pretty fast, probably cause you're not used to it." They note.

"Is that a bad thing?" Papyrus asks tersely.

"No, not at all." They kiss his jaws to placate him.

"Nyeh heh, with a bit of training I will surpass even your puny ideas of _great sex_." He boasts.

"Oh, the horror." They say drily. "C'mon, Rus, you're already great. Maybe not perfect, true, but then again, who is??"

"Are you saying you don't _want_ to practice?" He says slyly.

They respond by flicking his overstimulated cocyx to make him squirm.

####

You float in the dust motes of water, cuddling with Papyrus. He acted like he's never orgasmed before, which is weird since he was dating Mettaton. Of course, the robot's head could have just been shoved firmly up his own metallic butt so that he never even considered helping Papyrus come, which you don't doubt for a second. Your own body throbs with hot desire from seeing Papyrus so vulnerable and beautiful in the throes of pleasure. He has a praise kink, so you've noted that down for future encounters.

He explores your chest and abdomen with his hands, seeming to have lost the initial tiredness from his afterglow. One of his hands reaches your groin and strokes into the folds of skin. You yelp and squirm. "Y-you sure?"

"I want to make you feel good too." He says and the intensity in his gaze heats your soul. "I- I read about vulcanoid sex! S-so of course now I'm an expert, nyeh heh heh!"

You sigh fondly and kiss him. "I'd love to see what you learned. After all, it isn't every day I can get fucked by the gorgeous personification of death himself."

His fingers dig into you without warning and you yelp again, this time in pain. "Oh!!" He cries anxiously. "Are you okay?"

You almost retort, fighting back a giggle, but the pain only made the heat stronger. "Little gentler, Rus." You say. "Here, want me to show you?" You spread your legs and he squeaks in mortification. You smirk at him and take his hand, pressing it to your groin. "This is a vagina. If you're more comfortable with dicks, I can shift."

"N-no need, this is fine, maybe later!" Papyrus says quickly and pokes at your clit. Your hips buck as he flicks it accidentally in just the right way. A smirk grows on his jaws. "Oh." He says. "Hm."

You shrink with fluffy apprehension as he pins you under him with one hand. "Th-that's n-not all-" You say, trying to be seductive but failing.

"Really?" He says, still smirking. You guide his hand down a bit to your entrance. Without warning, he sticks two fingers in, making you gasp. "Like that, Ryuk?"

"Y-yeah." You grin at him. "See, you're not bad." He wiggles his fingers around but doesn't do much else. You give him a look. "You have to stroke." You tell him.

He strokes your inner wall firmly and your hips buck. You press your hand to your clit and flick it to help yourself along. His other hand almost grabs your wrist, but then jerks back with a guilty look to you. "It's okay, Rus, you can." You give him permission for whatever he was planning.

"Do you like bondage?" He asks, slowing down as he waits for your answer. You squirm under his hand but he keeps you pinned.

"I dunno, never tried it." You admit. "But sure, go ahead." He gives you a searching look. "C'mon, Rus, please speed up." You whine, bucking into his hand.

"Nyeh heh heh, I will go the pace that I set!" He crows and takes your wrists, holding you down as he inserts a third finger. His wristbones grind against your clit and you let out a moan. "Praise me, or I slow down more!" He orders.

You writhe to feel his strength holding you down, the power coiled in his bones heating your body with desperate desire. "Y-you're amazing," You pant as his fingers thrust into you. He's still not an expert at it, but it feels good nonetheless.

"Nyeh heh, I am!! Aren't I good at this??" He asks, a dangerous glint in his grin, which sets your soul aflame. You could tease him, but then he'd punish you and you're not in the mood for that currently. But praising him would result in him being pleased and therefore rewarding you.

"Y-you're- wonderful, angel." You moan. A fourth finger enters and buries deep as his thumb rubs your clit. It's still a bit hit or miss, but he's a fast learner and he's getting better.

"Tell me, Ryuk, why are you calling me that?" He asks, not slowing down. You almost glare at him for making you lose focus on the gradually building pleasure.

"Because." You blep at him. He slows down and you whimper pleadingly. "It- it d-doesn't matter." You whine.

"Doesn't it?" He asks cheerfully. "Last I checked, I'm the one holding your fate in my hands." He wiggles his fingers in you to make the point.

"Cause you're great." You say, squirming and trying to buck as he holds you down firmly.

"Nyeh, I'll allow that." He relents and then dips his entire hand into you as you yelp. His fingers stroke your walls mercilessly. Something cold rubs at your clit and you yelp again in surprise. "No worries, I'm just being clever, because I'm so great!" He crows. You look down and see he's controlling a small bone attack to grind into your sensitive clit. "Beg." He orders and your body flushes with electric heat, intensifying the pleasure.

"Please, Rus, let me come!" You cry. "Y-you're so powerful and wonderful, Papyrus, I love you, please m-make me feel good!"

Orgasm throbs through your body, your hips jerking involuntarily as your walls clench around his still-moving hand. You writhe and hold your breath to make it last longer, then let out a puff of water as the pleasure abruptly ceases as soon as the orgasm is over. "Rus, you can stop now." You tell him and he blushes before pulling his hand out, your slick floating off his bones in the water. You rub at your clit a couple times to feel the intense aftershocks, but those too fade.

"You are an excellent partner!!" Papyrus praises and you're caught off guard as he hugs you. "You didn't laugh once!"

"There was nothing to laugh at, Papyrus, you're not bad, just inexperienced. Mettaton was a huge dick." You pat his skull.

He kisses you gently. "You're still the most wonderful partner I've ever had." He hums.

You cuddle with him until the light starts to dim, when you and he have to head back to camp before it gets cold. You dry off with a nice roaring fire, curled up next to him. And when the cold wave hits, you cuddle under the pile of blankets, cozy with warm peace.

You recall the items you packed in your suitcases just in case, and a lazy smirk crosses your face, unable to be quelled.


End file.
